In the darkness
by Yukio-san
Summary: Suite à un évènement étrange, un mage mystérieux et son ami argenté partent sauver une jeune fille enlevée par d'étranges personnages, mais ils n'imaginent pas tout ce qu'il leur arrivera par la suite. Oui c'est nul comme résumé.
1. Chapter 1

C'est le tout premier chapitre que je poste ici, je suis tout excité ! *newfag*

Je sais que c'est court mais le deuxième chapitre est plus long.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

PS : J'ai déjà posté le premier et le deuxième chapitre de cette fic sur le forum Animal Crossing Wild World sur le site , la seule différence étant que ce n'est pas une fanfic. Donc du coup j'adapte les persos, pour l'anecdote au départ Luneth était un loup et le mystérieux mage un chat. Ils s'appelaient Ushiro et Nekuro.

Il y a encore plein de choses à dire mais je le raconterai plus tard.

Place à l'histoire !

* * *

_**In the darkness**_

Prologue : L'enlèvement 

Le village semblait désert lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.  
Ils ne voyaient que quelques lumières dans la nuit. Les deux silhouettes se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. Quand ils entrèrent, la lumière révéla un jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre armé d'un long sabre et un mystérieux personnage enveloppé dans dans une toge de mage noir et le visage caché par le chapeau pointu caractéristique des mages noirs.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir. Le tenancier leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient puis les deux amis allèrent s'installer à une table en attendant leurs boissons.  
« C'est bizarre, il n'y a personne dehors, et pourtant c'est seulement le crépuscule...commença l'argenté.

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas Luneth... lui-répondit son compagnon.  
- Le soir, les démons enlèvent les imprudents qui sortent de chez eux. Et on ne les revoit plus jamais... lâcha-l'aubergiste qui s'approchait pour servir les deux clients.

- D'où sortent ces « démons » ? Interrogea le mage.  
Ça fait plusieurs milliers d'années que ça dure. Il paraît qu'ils sortent des montagnes. Elles sont maudites, ne vous en approchez pas... Depuis que nos ancêtres ont bâti Gysahl, le village est maudit comme ces tas de cailloux le sont... continua-l'aubergiste.  
Soudain, un cri glaçant s'éleva au dehors.  
Le propriétaire de la taverne blêmit.  
- Pauvre gars...  
- Lun', c'est le moment de faire des choses intéressantes ! Lança-l'intrigant magicien.  
Un sourire carnassier apparût sur les lèvres du guerrier, et il prit son épée.  
Ils se levèrent sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée des clients, payèrent et sortirent.  
L'air était plutôt froid, et les deux amis se rendirent compte qu'une lanterne brillait vaguement au loin.  
Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils virent qu'elle éclairait une paire d'yeux bleus et une vague de cheveux roux tombant jusqu'à l'épaule d'une jeune fille de taille moyenne qui se...débattait ?  
Quatre silhouettes enveloppées dans des vêtements noirs la tiraient vers les sinistres montagnes qui se dessinaient dans la nuit.  
« C'est par là. »


	2. Chapter 2

Piou ! Je suis épuisé, j'ai pas de temps pour moi, en plus j'arrête pas de geeker sur MGS, donc ça n'améliore rien. :3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Randonnée mouvementée

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes sur le sentier. Quelques arbres apparaissaient par-ci par-là et une sombre silhouette se dessinait au loin : une forêt.  
Si ils se perdaient, c'était fini pour eux.  
Les deux amis ne le savaient que trop. Ils avancèrent, avancèrent.  
Quand l'orée de la forêt n'était plus visible, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Soudain, le jeune guerrier se tourna vers le mage :

« Hey, tu devrais enlever ton chapeau ou au moins le remonter, sans ça tu pourras jamais séduire les filles, lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

On pouvait clairement distinguer le regard étonné de l'autre sous son chapeau.

- Ok...

Il était maintenant possible de voir des cheveux blonds pâle encadrant des yeux couleur de mer.

- Content de te revoir Ingus.

Ils allumèrent un feu magique, puis Luneth alla chercher du gibier à l'aide de leur lanterne.  
Il chassait un lapin quelconque quand soudain, un cri retentit.

- AAAAAHHHHH !  
L'argenté abandonna l'animal effrayé qui s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le guerrier en reconnaissant la voix du blond.  
Il accourut et vit son ami aux prises avec une créature mi-homme mi-loup gigantesque, faisant au moins deux mètres, un air féroce dans ses yeux rouges de haine.  
Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cette chose était.  
Il ne le voulait surtout pas. Ingus sauta sur la droite et courut se réfugier auprès de Luneth.

- Aide-moi au lieu de rêvasser ! Dis-moi ce que c'est que ce truc !  
- C'est un...loup-garou...il ne devrait pas y en avoir ici pourtant...  
En attendant il est là ! Secoues-toi un peu !  
Reprenant ses esprits, il murmura de vagues excuses et tira son katana.  
Il se jeta sur le monstre, frappa, mais fut arrêté par les longues griffes de la bête.  
Il sauta en arrière pour esquiver les coups du loup-garou, mais celui-ci bondit et en une fraction de seconde l'argenté se retrouva avec une grande plaie sur l'épaule droite, où il tenait l'épée.  
- Ingus, je...ne peux...plus...me battre...je te fais...confiance...urgh... souffla-t-il sous la douleur.  
- Compte sur moi. »

Le mage lança un sort de feu pour détourner l'attention du lycanthrope. La diversion fonctionna, et la bête ne se préoccupa plus du guerrier sans défense.  
Le mage courut en jetant des sorts de glace derrière lui pour geler le sol. Il réussit à toucher le bras du monstre, qui fut pris dans un étau de froid mordant faisant grogner l'abomination de douleur.  
Mais la créature n'était pas encore vaincue et fonça sur le blond. Ce dernier érigea rapidement un mur de glace autour de lui.  
Le loup-garou se brisa le museau en se cognant dans son élan, et profitant de son état, Ingus ouvrit un trou dans la glace juste assez grand pour faire passer un sort de feu, qu'il envoya dans le visage du monstre, calcinant ses mains velues plaquées sur l'os cassé, et tout ce qui appartenait à sa tête. Il hurla de douleur, et tomba par terre en glissant sur les couches de glace que le magicien avait placées au début du combat.

Le mage annula la protection de givre pour bombarder le lycanthrope de sorts du même type.  
Lorsque la bête fut emprisonnée, un autre hurlement étouffé cette fois sortit de la boule de poils qui s'était enroulée sur elle-même pour garder de la chaleur.

La créature mourut à petit feu, et le magicien se jeta presque sur le loup pour panser ses blessures avec les potions qu'ils avaient accumulées en cas d'évènement imprévu.

Lorsque les deux amis furent prêts, ils repartirent tout en restant sur leurs gardes.

Après la bataille, ils avaient totalement oublié d'où ils étaient arrivés.  
Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lamenter car soudain, un clapotement étrange résonna dans le brouillard.  
A la lumière de la pleine lune ils remarquèrent une tête de cheval émerger dans la clairière, puis une charrette tirée par le puissant animal.  
A l'intérieur du chariot, une étrange petite créature tassée agitait sa main avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.  
« Salutations, je suiiis le troll jacteur ! Alchimiste ambulant depuis plus de vingt ans ! Tradition familiale, voyez-vous.  
- Bonjour... salua-le mage noir.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis le tr...  
- Oui, tout cela est très intéressant mais que faites-vous ici ? Coupa Luneth.  
- Hé bien je voyage car je suis un alch...  
- Savez-vous comment sortir de ces bois pour aller dans les montagnes ? S'enquit le blond.  
- Est-ce là bas que se trouve votre destin ? Demanda le troll - avec un regard étrange.  
- Sûrement.  
- En êtes-vous sûr ? Dit-le troll jacteur avec insistance.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Vous le savez ou non ?  
- Je peux vous montrer où se trouve votre destin. Voilà pourquoi je vous demande cela. Se rembrunit-il.  
- Faites.

La créature se leva, dessina un cœur dans la terre avec une branche, puis tendit cette dernière aux deux compères.

- Laissez-la tomber sur le cœur, et votre destin sera pointé.  
Bien.

Ils laissèrent tomber la branche qui pointa l'est.  
- Merci, nous allons y aller. Dit Luneth.  
- Au plaisir ! »  
Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, et les deux amis finirent par arriver devant les montagnes.  
Ils commencèrent à escalader.  
Agrippant les prises, ils se hissaient sur la large corniche qui leur offrait un instant de répit.  
Mais il semblait qu'il y avait un sentier sur la-dite corniche.  
Soudain, ils se sentirent lourds et faibles. Un éclair aveuglant masqua leur vue puis sous une immense douleur, ils s'effondrèrent.

Pendant un court instant de lucidité, ils virent des capes noires virevolter puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Review ?


End file.
